


It's punishment time, Kokichi!

by orphan_account



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Consensual Kink, Fluff, Gags, Handcuffs, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Oral Sex, Pre-Game Oma Kokichi, Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3), Pre-Game Saihara Shuichi, Smut, Spanking, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Oma Kokichi, Trans Saihara Shuichi, fixing tags now that it isnt 3 am, i think? does this count as fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:21:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28502145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Shuichi paced around his room, fiddling with his fingers and occasionally pausing to adjust figurines on a shelf or give the box on his bed a glance. He was nervous, excited, but nervous.Alternatively:The fic where Kokichi ruins a body pillow and needs to be punished for his crimes.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 81





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> as a quick edit, im orphaning this work because i feel i could have done better with it and just dont want it on my account anymore.
> 
> original notes:
> 
> OK SO UM 👉👈 i dont write smut... ever. but i have had a few ideas and tonight i decided to write one of them!
> 
> it's not very dialogue heavy cause im too shy for writing sexy talk fjsjjgg
> 
> they're also written to be pregame, but they're close to their in game selves as per my own headcanons
> 
> chapter 1 is mainly build up  
> chapter 2 is where sex happens
> 
> **Important Notes** :  
> \- both characters are trans  
> \- the word clit is used, but rest of the language is mainly neutral  
> \- im trans, this is written to my comfort level, though i wont deny it may be awkward or lacking as i wrote it very late at night and im new to writing this

Shuichi paced around his room, fiddling with his fingers and occasionally pausing to adjust figurines on a shelf or give the box on his bed a glance. He was nervous, excited, but nervous. He pulled his phone from his pocket to check the time before giving the box another glance. Should... Should he get everything set up first? Probably, Kokichi would be there any moment now. Shuichi approached the box to begin to set out its contents but hesitated, face flushing. Despite his excitement, he felt timid anytime it came to addressing what he would be about to do. He checked his phone again. _Okay, it's now or never,_ he decides with a breath and once again he approaches the box, this time pulling back the flaps and reaching inside.

What is the significance of this box, you may wonder? Well, you likely have an idea of where this is going already, but to explain, let's rewind.

It started sometime last weekend. The two boys were playing rough as boys tend to do while hanging out in Shuichi's room when Kokichi accidentally knocked a drink over. The drink then spilled over… Onto one of Shuichi's Danganronpa body pillow cases. You see, Shuichi is a self-proclaimed Ultimate Fanboy of Danganronpa, so to say he was upset by this would be an understatement. Kokichi swore to Shuichi he would clean it and get the stain out, but alas, his endeavors were fruitless.

By now, a few days had passed when Kokichi texted Shuichi the sad news, but swore he would do anything to make it up to him. Shuichi at this point was no longer that upset, in fact he considered the stain a reminder of the time the two spent together and it served as a lesson to be more careful around important things. However, the thought of his boyfriend "doing anything to make it up to him" caused the horny part of his brain to kick in, and so, a proper punishment was planned with enthusiasm. 

Back to the present, we have a Shuichi startled by the sound of the doorbell ringing as he finished laying out everything on the bed. Kokichi must be here! He rushes to greet the shorter boy at the door.

Once inside, Shuichi hands Kokichi a bag and sends him off to the bathroom. "I've finished setting everything up in the room, so please join me there once you're ready."

Kokichi smirks. While he knew it to be sexual in nature, what exactly they were doing was left a surprise. "Ooh, prepared something kinky, did you?" He teases. Shuichi once again flushes and stutters out a "Kichi, please…" to which Kokichi replies with a chuckle and an "Okay, okay!" before entering the bathroom to prepare. He's already showered and all before coming over, so what is left is to change into whatever his beloved picked out for him.

"Soooo," Shuichi was chewing his nails out of anticipation when Kokichi entered. He turned to face his boyfriend to see him leaning in the doorway, held tilted in curiosity and nodding towards the bed "What's that?" 

Kokichi was wearing a lacey black one piece that opened at the chest and nether regions and tied around the neck. Despite having picked out the lingerie, his jaw dropped seeing Kokichi in it. He looked so good, it spread across his features snug, yet delicately.

"A s-spreader bar…" Shuichi's answer trailed off as he continued to eye his boyfriend, earning himself a giggle. Kokichi made his way over to the bed and sat down, looking towards Shuichi for guidance. Shuichi followed and motioned for him to scoot back further and get on his knees. "This will attach at your ankles and keep your legs apart for me." 

Securing the straps, Shuichi could already feel his confidence boosting now that he was in the act. He brought a ball gag to Kokichi's mouth, which he accepted immediately, then he positioned a pillow for Kokichi to rest on as he pressed his upper body down forward. Shuichi then leaned over the bed to cuff Kokichi's wrists together. He specifically picked out purple leather cuffs with fur inner lining, feeling it would suit him, which it did.

Shuichi stepped back to marvel at his handiwork before he once again leaned forward attaching something else to one of the smaller boy's wrists. Kokichi hummed in question as a device attached to a strap around his wrist was placed in his hand. 

"If you ever wanna stop, just press this and it'll make a noise. While this is your punishment, it's mainly for play… So you don't have to push yourself if your limits are reached, alright?" Shuichi softly stroked Kokichi's face who nodded to let him know he understood.

Now it was time for the punishment to begin!


	2. Chapter 2

Shuichi ran a finger down Kokichi's slit, transudate trailing behind when pulled away.

"Wow, Kichi… You're already so wet…" Shuichi whispered in amazement. "Still, I'm going to jump right into this so," He grabbed a bottle of lube and dripped the liquid down the boy's entrance, Kokichi flinched at the sudden coldness. 

Shuichi spread the lube out more with two fingers before firmly, yet gently, dipping them into Kokichi.

He thrusted them in and out at a steady pace, quickly speeding up and applying more pressure, coaxing out muffled gasps and moans from the other. He felt Kokichi tense around him each time his fingers pressed against his most sensitive spots. 

The taller boy removed his fingers to grab something else to replace them with. This was another thing he had prepared for this moment, a vibrator small enough to fit in the palm of his hand, that had one part that entered inside the body while a part sat flush on the outside with a function to suck onto the clit.

Shuichi used the arousal fluid coating his fingers to lube the toy up before teasing Kokichi with it, sliding it up and down his slit and occasionally swiping it over his clit. Kokichi wiggled his hips and Shuichi used his free hand to grab his thigh to still the movement. He pet his thigh as he finally pushed the toy inside. Kokichi sighed with pleasure.

Shuichi pressed the button on the toy to turn on the suction half and positioned it until it latched onto Kokichi's clit. He stepped back to watch as Kokichi wiggled and moaned at the sensation. The buzzing inside him as well as outside, paired with the sucking motions on his clit… It felt great.

"God, you're so beautiful." Shuichi returned a hand to press down on the toy, making Kokichi keen, before pulling it out and away. The purple haired boy whined at the sudden lack of stimulation. 

"Sorry, but this is still a punishment after all." Shuichi replied in amusement. He paused to watch Kokichi's sex throb with want, then reached to stroke his behind and thighs gently, giving the occasional smack in the process. The gentleness began to lessen and the smacking grew more frequent as did the harshness, making the other's breath hitch with each strike. "Don't forget why you're here, darling." Despite his roughness, Shuichi only spoke softly.

Once satisfied with the shade of red coloring his lover's lower half, he resumed gentle petting of his skin to soothe the area. The dom glanced up at his sub's face, his own turning just as red at the sight. Kokichi was looking back at him, his blush dusted face partially pressed against a pillow, eyes teary, and drool escaping around the gag.

"Gorgeous…" Shuichi breathed. In this moment, he became aware of the wetness and aching between his own legs. He climbed up onto the bed to situate himself in front of Kokichi, who watched him intently. He reached around and undid the gag, allowing it to fall from Kokichi's mouth with drool trailing behind it.

"Shuichi…" He breathed out as soon as he could speak. He watched as the blue haired boy slid out of his bottoms. 

"Kokichi," Shuichi began as he positioned them both so his crotch was before the other's face. "You've been taking this well, so if you do this well too, I'll let you finish."

Kokichi wordlessly began to inch forward, but was stopped.

"Ah, wait- First," He reached his hand down, trailing his fingers through his hair and tracing down his face before settling lower onto his cuffed hands. "If you want or need to stop for any reason, you still have the button." Shuichi averted his eyes and blushed. "You could speak as well, but I.. don't think I could stop myself from holding you down."

Kokichi giggled at this and winked. "Woow, Shuichi sure is naughty~ But I got it, don't worry." Shuichi allowed the remark to slide, Kokichi's playfulness easing his nerves. He returned his hand to his hair, lightly tangling his fingers in it as Kokichi leaned forward again.

Kokichi kissed and nipped up Shuichi's inner thigh, giving a pleased hum when he'd hear Shuichi sigh or feel him tighten his grip. He kissed his way to his groin, teasing Shuichi by moving as though he'd go for his clit only to settle down on the other side of his groin and licked down and back up again. Shuichi, impatient, made a frustrated sound and pressed Kokichi to his folds. 

Kokichi smirked, but complied, tasting him and licking up to his clit. His tongue circled his clit before he began suckling on the organ. Kokichi then poked his tongue under Shuichi's hood to stimulate him more directly. "Ah- Kichi~" Shuichi tightened his grip and wrapped his legs around Kokichi in response as whines left his lips.

Kokichi pressed his head back slightly for more wiggle room to gain better access to Shuichi's sex.

Shuichi moaned wantonly as his climax approached while Kokichi ate him out. He could feel Kokichi's tongue slip inside him and press against his walls, searching for his weak spot. "K-Kokichi- Kichi- I'm close.." 

Obediently, Kokichi returned to suck on his clit with abandon. Soon, Shuichi came with a loud drawn out whine. Kokichi licked him clean of juices as Shuichi rode out his orgasm.

Once his panting began to subside, Shuichi upheld his promise. He undid the restraints holding Kokichi's legs to the spreader bar and allowed him to lay on his back before returning the favor to him.

Afterward, Shuichi helped Kokichi out of his cuffs and the two cuddled quietly for a few moments before Shuichi sat up and stretched. "Alright, we should probably clean up now."

Kokichi got up and winced slightly. "I think I'm gonna bruise here," He said lightheartedly while rubbing his behind. Shuichi yet again flushed.

"Sorry about that, I tried not to go too hard on you." He replied sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. He then got up to follow Kokichi into the bathroom.

"Hey, hey~ It's alright, I liked it." Kokichi elbowed at Shuichi's side before pulling him down a bit to his level. "I never once pressed that button, you know."

"K-Kokichi!"

"What? It's true!" He laughed. Shuichi groaned and ruffled the smaller's hair playfully. After some laughs, the two shared a kiss and continued on to the aftercare stage.


End file.
